


Genius

by Sio_99



Series: Stories that I may continue, or may never finish, read at your own risk [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: FIx It, Gen, I may have mary sued it?, Jim is a Genius, Probably Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if James T. Kirk noticed some peculiarities when talking to Marcus? What if James was untrusting of authority because of Tarsus? What if James was a GENIUS and not emotionally compromised by Pikes death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim and is in my opinion a romp through the StarTrek universe. This fanfic is not meant to be taken to seriously, just sit back and enjoy (hopefully).
> 
> I do not own StarTrek, nor am I making any money from this work of fiction, please do not sue me. :)

It wasn’t until after Scotty had shown him and Spock the transwarp device that the feeling of wrongness had settled into Jim’s bones. Why would Harrison flee to Kronos and then leave behind the exact co-ordinates? Yes Kronos was beyond the reach of Starfleet if they wanted to maintain peace with the Klingons…but there were other ways to leave Earth that wouldn’t have left traces behind. So what was Harrison up to? It seemed odd, the man had been so careful in his planning until now. The only conclusion that Jim could reach was the Harrison wanted them to follow him. The question of why still plagued the captain; it wouldn’t let him rest, as he kept examining it from different angles in his mind. 

It was after Jim told Admiral Marcus about Harrison’s location that the feeling in his gut intensified. There wasn’t enough surprise on the Admirals face. Still Jim felt it was his duty to bring the man responsible for Pikes death to justice so he requested his ship and first officer back in order to do so. He was not expecting a yes and so was surprised to receive one. 

“There’s a war coming. Hell as far as I’m concerned it’s already here.” Marcus had said as he paused in front of a rather dangerous looking model ship. Jim sucked in a breath starring at that last model, as his stomach flipped. He tore his eyes away from it just as the Admiral turned to face him and Spock. “31 had been working on an advanced long ranged torpedo. You’re going to use these to blast John Harrison off the face of Kronos.”

~*~*~*~

Life had taught James T. Kirk to take nothing for granted. With the image of that model spaceship in mind, Jim Hacked into Admiral Marcus’s secured files. It hadn’t been too difficult. He’d found plans for the Vengeance, a building schedule the ship was 97% completed, as well as a crew manifest of seven. 

Jim puzzled over the fact that Admiral Marcus would send the Enterprise when this ship was almost complete and much more capable in Klingon space. The thoughts that whirled through Jim’s mind where not those of a positive nature. 

The Vengeance was a dreadnought class starship, twice the size of the Enterprise and with three times the speed. It outgunned and outmatched the Enterprise at every level except one, its reliance on its computer system. 

~*~*~*~

“I’ll not sign ya daft git, until I know what’s inside these rockets!” shouted an enraged Scotty his accent becoming thicker by the minute.

Jim sighed as his engineer dragged him to the warp core and started waxing poetical about said machine. 

“Scotty!” 

“Sir?” 

“I have no intension of fire any of these missiles.”

“You don’t?” asked Scotty in disbelief.

“No, something’s not right here Scotty, I can feel it. I looked over the manifest and every single missile has a different weight.”

“That’s highly irregular” Confirmed Scotty.

“I need to find out what’s causing the difference in weight. There’s something about this whole situation that I’m missing.”

“I’ll no’ crack one of these open on board the Enterprise.”

“ We’ll warp to outside earths scanning capabilities, then we’ll find a planet and open one of these puppies up.” Jim thought for a moment. “I also want you to go over every nut and bolt of this warp core; there’s been a lot of strangers aboard the Enterprise recently.”

“You think someone’s working with the Terrorist sir?” Asked Scotty perturbed that anyone would mess with his engines. 

“I’m not sure…can I count on you Scotty?”

“Aye captain.”

~*~ 

Jim wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting; but men, women, and children inside ancient cryotubes hadn’t been it. 

“Scotty, Dr. Marcus can you disconnect the cryotube and keep the torpedoes operational?” 

“I think so captain.” Replied Carol somewhat distracted by the task at hand.

“Good. Dr. Marcus I’ll beam down another assistant. Scotty I want you back on board to give the engines a shake down.”

“Aye Captain” 

2 hours later all the cryotubes where disconnected and Scotty had found 2 spots of sabotage. Jim hoped he wouldn’t have to make himself a liar to Scotty but if his plan didn’t work and the dreadnought class starship showed itself, these torpedoes might be the only things that do any damage to it at all. 

~*~*~

“Attention John Harrison, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise.” Jim paused, wondering what he should say next. Fuck it might as well be blunt. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about 72 cryopods incased in long range torpedoes would you?” Jim could see the incredulous looks his bridge crew were giving him from the corner of his eye. “Notify us as to your position and we can discuss it when you come aboard.” Jim closed his side of the transmission. 

“Captain, I question the wisdom of the course of action you have taken.” Spock informed him, his usual disapproval of actions that were overly human clear to see.

“Of course you do Spock. Keep the monitoring for a response Lt. Uhura.”

“We’re receiving coordinates Captain. Shall I contact the transporter room?”

“First scan the goods and make sure it’s not a bomb we’re beaming up.”

“Sir?” Question Spock

“Well it seems like something he might do, don’t you agree?” asked Jim turning to look at his first officer.

“Very well Captain… Scans indicate a humanoid life form at the given coordinates.” 

“Good beam him directly into the brig, and Spock I won’t complain if his ride’s a little bumpy.” That got him two raised eyebrows from the Vulcan. 

“Captain, the brig confirms the prisoner’s presences.” Lt. Uhura voice broke the silence that had descended onto the bridge. 

“Plot a course back to Earth Mr. Sulu. I’ll be in the brig.”

~*~*~*~

“Captain Kirk I presume?” Purred the prisoner in a voice that shouldn’t have been as compelling as it was.

“You presume correctly.” 

“I’m curious as to how you found the cryotubes.” 

It wasn’t so much a question as a demand for information, but Jim saw no harm in explaining himself. This situation had cooled his fury at the man behind the force field. After all it was a Starfleet admiral that had tried to engineer Kirk and his crew as the excuse to start a war with the Klingons. 

“All the torpedoes had different weights, even for experimental weapons that’s unusual so, I had my chief engineer crack one open. Imagine my surprise at finding a person inside it.” 

“Where are they now?” Demanded Harrison. Jim cocked his head to the side and studied the man who suddenly seemed feral. 

“I had them disconnected from the torpedoes and placed in the Med Bay, the most heavily shielded part of the ship.” Kirk watched as the prisoner seemed to take a deep breath in and little it out, he might have been mistaken but he thought he saw a tear slide down the man’s cheek. “My intentions are to bring you back to earth to stand trial for what you have done. I will make sure that your crew is safe.” 

“Oh Captain you can’t even protect your own crew. You have no idea what is coming for you.” Harrisons voice was darkly amused. 

Jim felt his face twist into his own savage grin, which seemed to surprise the other. “I bet you a full and signed confession that I can.” 

“And what do I get if you lose?” 

“What do you want?”

Harrison’s reply was interrupted as the Enterprise shuddered and dropped out of warp. 

“Captain report to the bridge.”

“On my way Spock.” 

“It was a pleasure to know you.” Harrison called out mockingly as Kirk ran for the bridge. 

“Move Harrison to Med bay, post 6 security guards on him” order Kirk as he left the brig.

~*~*~ !!Warning – I totally stole dialogue from the movie…they did it so well, who can blame me? However there are changes that are important, so don’t skip it. Read the familiar parts too or you might have no idea what happened by the end!!!

“Uhura, when you open communications with the ship I want you to send this data packet as well, make sure it’s hidden in the transmission.” Order Jim as he sat down in his command chair. “Raise shields.” 

“Aye sir.”

“They’re hailing us sir.”

“On screen, broadcast ship wide.” Commanded Kirk. 

The view screen blinked on and the face of Admiral Marcus came into view. 

“Captain Kirk”

“Admiral Marcus” Jim returned the greeting. Subtly looking in Uhura’s direction, she nodded; the data packet had been sent. Kirk relaxed in his chair minutely. “I’m surprised to see you here, that’s some ship you got there. 

“And I was surprised to hear how you’d taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders.”

“Forgive me sir but how did you receive word? We haven’t sent any transmissions back to the Fleet.” Kirk rejoined with an air of light heartedness.

“I don’t think I care for your tone ‘son’.” 

“Captain they’re scanning our ship.” Sulu informed the Captain, every line of his body tense and ready for action. 

“Is there something your looking for sir?” 

“Where’s your prisoner Kirk?” 

“I’m planning to return Harrison to earth to stand trail for what he has done and to place the 72 cryopods into protective custody until the verdict has been given.” 

“Well, shit. You talked to him. It's exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk when I woke that bastard up.”

“Woke him up sir?” Questioned Kirk.

“His name is Khan Noonin Sighn and at one point he ruled over one 1/3rd of the earths population. I don’t think you know who you’re protecting son.”

Kirk Stared at the Admiral willing the man to go on. He needed more time.

“I believed that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So, I'm asking you, give him to me, so that I can end what I started.”

“What exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons, end seventy-two lives? Start a war in the process?” 

Luckily for Kirk the Admiral was extremely long winded. 

“He put those people in those torpedoes. And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew. What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son. Don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. I'm gonna ask you again! One last time, son. Lower your shields, tell me where he is.” Demanded Marcus ominously. 

“I’m I afraid I can’t do that sir. It would be a violation of the oath I took when I accepted the Captaincy of the Enterprise.” Kirk informed Marcus.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry sir but I can not comply with that order.” 

“Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with the fugitive John Harrison. Then you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you.” Marcus sighed as if the action he was about to take weighed heavily on his conscience. “Lock phasers.” 

“Captain phasers are locking on to us, powering up…wait they’re powering down?” Sulu stated confused and disbelieving of what his computer console was telling him. 

The bridge crew of the Enterprise could hear one of the officers of the U.S.S. Vengeance stammer “S-sir, someone in just reset our systems!”

“What do you mean, someone? Who?!” Demanded Marcus outraged, his voice and eyes wild. 

“That would be me Sir.” Replied Kirk leaning back in his chair watching the man become red faced. The Admiral opened his mouth to give orders to the captain. “You’re not seriously going to order me to give control of your ship back to you so you can blast mine out of the stars are you?” Kirk couldn’t help but smirk, but he kept his tone even. 

“Sir, the ship’s losing life support, it seems to be turning itself off deck by deck engineering, med bay, all the lower decks.” One of the Admiral’s crew informed him. 

“I think you’ll find the path to the brig oxygen rich. Though I wouldn’t linger.”

“What makes you think –“ Marcus was interrupted. 

“Sir life support to the bridge has been cut off, there’s only 3 minutes of oxygen left.”

“Reroute from-“

“I can’t sir the controls are completely frozen!” 

“2 minutes 30 seconds admiral, like I said plenty of air on the way to the brig.”

“I’m calling your bluff Kirk, you wouldn’t dare!” roared Marcus. 

“Try me. 2 minutes 19 seconds.” 

“Kirk, I’m sure this has all been a misunderstanding.”

“Really Sir, how so? You weren’t about to kill my entire crew and destroy my ship in an effort to start a war and cover up your tracks?” asked Kirk raising a blonde eyebrow. 

“I did what I thought was best for Starfleet!” 

“Hmmm so am I.” Replied Kirk. The Admiral gaped at him. 

“You can’t seriously think I’m the only high level Starfleet officer involved in this! You never get away this this!”

“One minute 52.4 seconds.” Spock spoke, startling Kirk a bit. 

Several members of the crew of the U.S.S. Vengeance had already disappeared from the bridge making there towards the promise of continual oxygen. Leaving only Marcus and one other burly officer left on the bridge. 

“Is this what Pike would have wanted you to do?” Demanded Marcus still not giving up. 

“Considering you engineered the situation that cost him his life? I think he’d approve. But regardless dead men don’t have opinions.” 

“Kirk they’ll court marshal you for this! You and your crew!” 

“Sir you can die on the bridge or live in the brig, it’s entirely up to you. Nothing you say will change the reality of your situation, you cannot beg, plead, or argue your case with me. You used a man’s family against him to keep him under control and in your pocket. It was your actions that precipitated the bombing of area 31, the killing of several Starfleet officers at head quarters. You are directly responsible for the attempted destruction of my ship and you think the chance of a court marshal will sway me? Did you read my file at all before you sent me on this mission? We’ll collect your dead body just as easily as your live one when we reach earth.” Kirk broke off addressing the Marcus. “Uhura, end transmission.” 

The screen flickered replaced with the image of the U.S.S. Vengeance sitting serenely in space. The entire bridge crew of the Enterprise was staring openly at the Captain. Kirk cleared his throat and the crew went back to their duties. 

“Captain are you really going-“ 

Kirk cut Spock off. “Hell yes I am.” 

“Captain, the Vengeance has us in a tractor beam!” explained Chekov  
“It’s alright ensign. Prepare to follow the U.S.S. Vengeance into warp.”

“Captain what did you do?”

“Do you remember the Kobi ashi muro?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well I guess you could say I cheated.” Kirk said with a cocky grin. “Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Mars Colonies and transmit it to the Vengeance” 

“Aye sir.”

“Captain I must inquire why we are not going directly to Earth.” 

“Marcus was right about one thing, we have no idea how far up the chain of command this thing goes. We have 72 superhumans on ice. I don’t want them woken up and used like Khan and I certainly don’t want them destroyed.” 

~*~*~

“Sir we’re being hailed.”

“Thank you Lt. patch it through to my ready room.” 

“Yes sir.”

~*~*~

“Jim, long time no see. What is it I can do for you?”

“I have some sensitive cargo I need to hide in a safe place.”

“And you thought of your old buddy John Daily?” The man on the screen smiled. “What’s the cargo?”

Jim hides his wince “72 operational cryotubes.”

“Oh Jimmie you, never do anything by halves do you? You’re lucky you’re responsible for my saving my life. I’ll send coordinates have them beamed over. I’ll look after them as if they were my own.” 

“Thanks John I owe you one.”

“Nah Jimmie it’s me that still owes you.” John signed off and the screen went blank. Jim sent the coordinated instructions to Uhura telling her to wait on his order to transport the pods. He had to go see the superhuman that probably had his medical staff as hostages by now.

~*~*~

Jim was pleasantly surprised to find his medical and security team intact. As he entered the Med Bay Khan turned to stare at him as if measuring his worth in light of what had happened. 

“Khan, it suits you better than John.”

“As you say Captain.” 

“We’re in orbit above Mars Colony 5. This is where I’d like to leave your crew for safe keeping.” Kirk informed his prisoner. Who suddenly tensed every muscle in his body ready to spring and kill the Captain. Jim continued on as if he didn’t notice. “Marcus was right, we have no idea how high this goes up the chain of command. I want to leave your crew outside their influence if I can. A friend of mine will look after them and get with out of the solar system if shit hits the fan.” 

“Captain, you are more than you appear to be.”

“I have your confidence then?” Asked Jim. Khan nodded still watching him. Kirk replayed his order to Uhura and watched as a bight light engulfed the resting cryotubes and then they were gone. 

Kirk started to turn back to Khan to assure him further, but he never got the words out. He registered pain and that the floor was rising to meet him as he fell. Khan had stabbed him with a knife that had been concealed on his person. Jim could vaguely hear yelling and the sound of more bodies joining him on the floor. 

“If you want to save your Captain Dr. McCoy, you’ll need my help.” Jim heard Khans voice but it sounded like it was far away and muffled by the layers of cotton in his ears. Is vision tunneled and everything went black. 

~*~*~

All things consider, Jim was very surprised to wake up. He was even more surprised to wake up feeling no pain. 

Bones was standing of to the side monitoring his bio-readings. 

“Bones. Where am I?” asked Jim his voice scratchy from disuse. 

“You’re in a private Hospital on Mars, Kid. You certainly know some interesting people.”

Jim couldn’t suppress his smile. “The Enterprise her crew?” 

McCoy frowned deeply. “The Enterprise crew has been reassigned to other ships. Khan had his trial but disappeared on the way to a secured facility. Jim you’ve been given an honorable discharge. I think they’re trying to cover up what happened. The Enterprise is being decommissioned.”

White-hot rage filled Kirk. “Spock, Scotty?” 

“He resigned and went back to New Vulcan with Lt. Uhura. Scotties taken early retirement, once he found out what they were going to do to the Enterprise. Since you asked so loudly I resigned as well, they tried to reassign me to a deepspace station, the only thing worse than careening through space, sitting in space like a sitting duck.” 

“Bones Bones!” Jim felt his voice rising to brake through the doctor’s monologue about the dangers of space.

“Khan’s crew? The Vengeance?” 

“Khan’s crew are safe and sound with your friend, he moved them as soon as that farce of a trial started. He said you’d know where he took them.”

Jim sighed and nodded grimly, he knew exactly where they were. 

The Doctor continued. “The U.S.S. Vengeance has disappeared.”

“What!” Exclaimed Kirk.

“They managed to get its crew off the ship, Marcus is alive by the way, his been sentenced to 25 year in a penal colony. After they got everyone off the ship it warped away. They assumed that it was a failsafe program. Starfleet have been looking but so far they haven’t found it. I can see from your face it wasn’t a failsafe measure that Marcus had in place.”

“Oops? In my defense I wasn’t expecting to be stabbed. I’d have turned it off it was just in case Marcus’s allies tried to get control of it. Say Bones, why do I feel so good?” 

“That would be because I used Khan’s blood to save you. Weirdly Khan volunteered his blood. Now all your Bio-reading are of the chart.”

“Huh.”

“You’re not feeling any despotic tendencies are you?”  
“No more than usual” Kirk got up from the bio-bed much to the disapproving mutterings of Bones. “We’d better get out of here before they come to brush us under the rug.” 

“You think they’d so that?” asked Bones.

“Hell yes, especially since we’ve got Khan’s crew and they know we’ve got the Vengeance. The ships going to need a new name.”

“Good G-d man! You can’t seriously be saying what I think your saying!” 

“Bone’s the systems failed me for the last time.” 

“Consider what your saying, I think the bloods affected you.” 

Jim shook his head. They’d brushed Tarsus IV under the rug as well; oh everyone new that it had failed as a colony as that genocide had happened when the food ran out, but no one new the real horror of what had happened. Only the few survivors remembered. 

“You don’t have to come with me Bones.”

“The hell I don’t.”

~*~*~

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fanfiction, if your find a spelling or grammar error that interferes with your enjoyment, please let me know and I will fix it.


End file.
